F&D TDO:Valentines day special
by Webdemon
Summary: The V-day special of the F&D: The Destined ones Crossover. Find out as Naruto is taken on a date by a special toushi who aims for his heart.


**Omake special One shot**

**Happy Valentine's Day**

Happy V-day everyone. So as promised here is the F&D:TDO Heartfelt one for all you fans. I think I won't do too much and if I do....Fuck it! Oh well.

Here it is folks The Valentines days OMAKE for all j00 peeps of the franchise. (mind you this has nothing to do with the storyline at all. But you already knew that with the word OMAKE.)

Let us LOVE this shall we?

* * *

A sunny day had set in for the city to of Tokyo. Loads of people were at shopping centers for a special day. Today was the holiday of Saint Valentine which spoke whispered words to a young and eager Kan'u Unchou who had her significant other Naruto Uzumaki all to herself. This was indeed the best holiday (A/n: Albeit a corporate one now! I still think of it as a guy dieing in the name of love.)

"I am so excited for today. Aren't you Naruto?"

"Yeah I think it's cool. Thanks for inviting me to go out with you today Kan'u"

"It's my pleasure Naruto." She blushed. "So where do you want to go?"

"I thought you already had a place!"

"I did but somethings had come up and the place I wanted to take you was temporarily unavailable."

"That's too bad Kan'u. Well I guess we can go to a movie."

"Are you sure?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah sure." He replied. In her enthusiasm she had taken his hand leading him to the movie theater. There she started to scan the list of good movies to see, Some of which did not speak romantic to her. She didn't want to bore him but she wanted to take advantage of the situation to get closer. This was something she could not just pass up, deciding that she will sue this as her excuse she picked a strange flick to Naruto's surprise.

"You wanna watch Bio-hazard 2 Apocalypse (A Japanese girl I know says that did do this movie over there once they changed the name of it. From what I know they do play this movie with this title.)

"Does this no interest you?" She was getting worried for a second.

"I'll watch it if you want me to Kan'u."

"That's wonderful. We haven't a moment to lose." She lead him away into the theater with Naruto ordering two tickets. He had also gotten some popcorn and two drinks as they tried to find the theater number which had the movie playing. Kan'u decided to ask one of the wandering ushers.

"Excuse me but can you tell me where this theater number is?" The male usher had not taken his eyes off her bouncing breasts as she spoke.h

"uhhh..yeah it's down the hall and third door to the left." He gulped.

"Thank you." Kan'u bowed which allowed the man to peek under her shirt, Naruto as usual was oblivious to the entire event. "Aaanytime ma'am." She had taken Naruto to the theater where the male usher had told them to go, His thoughts trailing back to the peep show the had just gotten.

_"Wow she's huge! Man that guy is a lucky son of a bitch!"_

They had finally gotten to the movie on time as the last preview for an American movie called "James Cameron's Avatar" had started to show. She picked out a spot that had the entire row open.

"Ah Naruto there it is. Shall we take our place?"

"Yeah. Hey it's starting." They hurried to the spot right in the middle of the theater when the movie just started. About two minutes into the movies after the movies started getting a bit gory Kan'u would hold his hand, Unaware that at the same time Naruto was gripping onto he like that was his life lines. This movie had scarred the crap out of him and good,Evident in his subtle yet noticeable shivering he had. Kan'u looked on seeing his eyes lite up and closing when something gruesome happened.

"Are you alright Naruto?"

"Y-y-y-y-y-Yeah.I-I-I-I'm fine Kan'u."

"You're shaking."

"I-I-I-I-I-I-It's n-n-n-nothing really." She decided to wrap her arm around his pulling him closer. "If you're scared I'll protect you Naruto."

"I'm not scarred." After his little courage spurt another zombie popped out from the screen causing him to jump into Kan'u's shoulder. She only giggled on the inside at his expense. "You were saying." She joked.

"If you tell anybody."

"I won't Naruto..." She enjoyed him on her shoulder for about a good forty minutes during the whole movie. After it ended they walked out of the theater and on to their next destination.

"Naruto..would you like to go to the park for a walk?"

"Yeah, I think I need to cool my head. I think I might have nightmares after all that stuff."

"Are you afraid of ghouls and ghosts Naruto?"

"I'm not scarred, I just get jumpy as all." He pouted. She then gasping looking at his shoulder. "Oh my Naruto. Is that a white hand on your shoulder?" He shouted looking at his side before he huffed at Kan'u laughing at him. "That's not funny Kan'u." She asked for his forgiveness in the form of a kiss on his cheek. "I'm sorry Naruto, I was merely jesting at you."

"I know." As they walked they saw the park in full view. "Hey there it is. I heard this one has a beach on the side. Some people like to go swimming in it. Wanna go?" Asked Naruto.

"I would live to...but I do not have a swimsuit."

"I'll go get you one later."

"then I accept it Naruto. Let us continue our date." She smiled. Naruto didn't realize that this indeed had been a date as they were alone the whole time. With that mindset the thought of him being alone with her was a bit awkward, But rather comfortable nonetheless. They began to walk hand in hand as the two saw other couples walk around with flowers and roses on their hands.

"Oh man I almost forgot." He face palmed his forehead. His eyes suddenly caught a convenient flower stand selling Valentine's day roses. "Can you wait here Kan'u I'm gonna go get something."

"Yes Naruto...Please come back." He ran to the stand as Kan'u had began to think to herself. "_This is going so well now. I am happy I am able to be with him today. I wonder....can I finally tell him today....I will try. This is going to be my time to confess to him. It is decided then, I will push my relations with Naruto a bit further." _She raised her spirits a bit more. It was then when Naruto came back with a rose in his hand. "Naruto.....is that for me?"

"Yeah. Happy Valentines day Kan'u."

"Oh Naruto you shouldn't have. It's beautiful." She blushed.

"Hey it's the least I can do for you today."

"Your are too kind Naruto. I love it."

"Aww shucks. It's just a rose."

"It's not just a rose Naruto. It's a a treasure that you've given. I promise to never let this one die Naruto."

"Then I'll hold you to it. Think of it as a token of our growing friendship." This statement made her realize that Naruto thought of this as a friends date. Now she was more determined to make it a real one, with her rose on her left hand she took him away to where they started seeing people walk across a little sandy shore of what it looked like a giant lake. "Come with me Naruto."

"Uhh sure..where do you wanna go?"

"That lake beach. Let's walk there."

"Okay." They left to the beach where they would have spent the rest of the day talking about somethings before night had set in. They had seen the lake glow beautifully as the moon hit the water just right. She had taken a place in the sand as they stared at the tide coming and receding.

"Naruto...Did you enjoy this day?"

"Yeah I really did. This was the bet Valentines day ever. Thank you for everything."

"No Naruto...Thank you."

"for what?"

"Naruto....I've been wanting to do something like this for a long time. Valentines days was a very lonely Holiday for someone like me. I never had a date to be able to enjoy it the way I did with you. I must really be thanking you for doing this for me."

"Well It's not really any trouble to me at all. I'm glad I got to take you out."

"Naruto....Is there anyone you called special as of now?" She asked this question out of the blue.

"No...not really..Why do you ask?"

"You see Naruto.....Are you looking for that someone special?"

"I never even tried."

"..I see....Well then...how about I fill that void in your heart Naruto." Suddenly he looked at her a bit shocked at her comment. "What do you mean?"

"Naruto...I want to be that someone special. Do I have your permission just for today?"

"...Well...I guess you can. What the hell? Why not right?"

"Thank you Naruto."

"It's Valentines day. It's only natural I would think."

"Yes...it is." She had put her hand on top of his as an idea had suddenly popped in her head. She got up standing over Naruto, The action flipping her skirt which flashed her pink panties. "Naruto....Let's do something bold tonight?"

"What?" He went wide eyed.

"Naruto...We should do something bold. I say we take our cloths off and take a swim in the lake. What do you say?"

"You wanna skinny dip? Right now? Hold on I mean it's night and-"

"No one as around..It's just us two...What say you Naruto?"

"...Aww hell why not. I accept your challenge." She started to take off her blouse and skirt leaving only her pink bra and panties. "You know I was supposed to buy you a swimsuit."

"I do not mind...As long as it's you Naruto." She mumbled those last few words.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Naruto...Just talking to myself." She blushed.

"Alright then, Last time has to taken off their undies!" He joked as he started to bolt. Kan'u had started to wrestle him to the ground running past him, He however dragged her down with him and racing to the water's edge as Kan'u finally caught up with him. They started to frolic and rough house in the water before they fell at the shore as the tide bathed their half naked bodies. When they sighed looking at the stars watching them flicker she found herself with her arm around his neck gentle running her fingers across his cheek.

"Naruto...The night sky is beautiful."

"Yeah....You know that I would always see the stars with my family when the night sky would reveal their flickering shine. I loved the way they would even shine through the brightness of the moon."

"It is indeed something to admire." She suddenly turned lifting her head onto her hand which rested on the elbow buried in the sand. "But right now...There is something else that I admire even more.

"What would that be?"

"Take to take a guess?" She smiled with her eyes half closed.

"..I don't know..you stumped me." She giggled poking his nose. "I'll give you a hint...it's staring right in front of me right in the eyes. It's gaze dazzling my own. The skin feather soft as I caress it against my hand." She started to run her finger just below his bottom lip. "The lips that would whisper praise and inspirations onto me telling me that I was capable to doing anything. It is something I would go to the ends to the earth for to protect."

"..Hmm...That's a but specific, It's a person though right?"

"Yes...Keep going."

"...Is this person close to you?"

"Closer then you think."

"You like this person don't you?"

"...From the bottom of my heart." She started to trace circles on his chest sinfully. "His heart of gold is something that no one can ever appreciate as much as I do."

"Man this guy sounds pretty cool."

"And not to mention incredibly handsome." Her hand now going to his cheek. "Would you like another hint Naruto?"

"Wait...Wait..I think I got it....Is it someone I know?"

"You know this person all too well...As if he was with you you're life."

"....I got it...Sasuke right?"

"No Naruto....here...Let me give you that hint." She blushed placing her hand on his bottom cheek bone. "Close your eyes Naruto."

"Okay but why do I have to-" Suddenly he felt a pair of soft lips touch his, His cheeks flushed with the sensual rubbing it felt causing him to turn red with embarrassment. When contact was broken he opened his eyes seeing Kan'u smiling with a blush on her face. "You know who is it now Naruto?"

"..Kan'u." She placed a finger on his mouth to shut him up. "Shh..Don't talk. Just relax."

"..I...didn't know."

"happy Valentines day...My beloved Naruto." She got on top of him locking his lips with him as she started put her arms around his neck pulling him in. They then spent the rest of the night in each others warmth until the sun came up. Kan'u was happy inside knowing she conveyed her feelings as best as she could.

_Happy Valentines day...My true love. I am forever yours, As you know...are mine. And tonight...you are all mine, Mind body and soul..._

_**Together forever. You are mine alone.**_

_**

* * *

**_And there it is. Hey guys If you've read the last chapter. Did you recognize the Characters in that last interview. Leave your answer in your review. That might be the likely be one of them. I will however stick to my starcraft setting with a ver orginal plotline..as soon as I come up with one after my break..starting....NOW!

See you in the now titled crossover

**The chronicles of the Kyuubi**

**A Naruto and (insert anime here) Crossover**

**coming later**

See ya then ^ ^.


End file.
